Sonic Claymore X
by subsonic24X
Summary: Sonic and pals are thrown into the universe of the anime series "Claymore". takes place after the entire series.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Claymore X

summary:

Sonic and pals have been practically lobbed out of thier world via chaos control and now have been split apart in this strange new landscape. Follow them as they encounter demons, eggman's newest contraptions and a mysterious grounp of female warriors that humans call "Claymore's".

Chapter 1: a starlit oblivion

all was calm and peaceful on the land of mobius... all except...

"Eggman!"

a blue figure rocketed past, leaving remenants of destroyed machines in his supersonic wake. That figure happened to be the most famous superhero on all of mobius: Sonic the hedgehog. As he blasted through and past the maniacal doctor's latest insane robotic creations, he couldn't help himself musing on one thing: "what is that madman up to this time?". Sonic had terrorised all of Dr Eggman's diabolical plans to date, even saving an alien civilization from his clutches, or restoring power to the mythical gems called chaos emeralds to repair the planet and destroy dark gaia. Yet the deranged madman refuses to accept defeat.

"Tails!" He called out to the fox boy piloting a plane of his design alongside Sonic. "Cover me. 'kay?"

"Sure! No problem." the fox replied back, confident.

"Alright faker, what's the plan?" A dark hedgehog by the name of shadow droned at sonic.

"Simple! Run in, cause some explosions, Run away." Sonic said, his face alighted with a smirk. Shadow merely sighed at the shear ridiculousness at the blue hedgehog's retarded plan, despite the fact he was used to them. After yet more dodging between the legs of Eggmans vile contraptions, they came to a door bearing a keypad with a screen on it, obviously for the password.

"Don't worry guys, I can hack this!" tails said as he leapt off his plane and ran to the keypad.

"No need." Shadow spoke, voice barely above a whisper."Chaos...SPEAR!"

the door exploded into the base, causing numerous alarms to begin thier mechanical screeching, alerting Eggman in his control room

"Everything is going..." Eggman began, no recognisable mood on his face.

"Completely, Ridiculously badly?" A female pink hedgehog bound in ropes finished, smirking.

"...Swimmingly!" Eggman practically hollered, laughing like a madman...wait.

"What?" The rope bound amy said, confused.

"When those useless idiots get here, I'll simply seal myself in that distortion prevention gate and chaos control them to another world! Nyah ha ha ha hah!" Eggman yelped in his excitement. "Utopia, my Eggmanland, will finally exist. I will finally..."

"finally what, Eggman?"

Eggman spun round so fast that he nearly tripped.

"S-s-sonic!" Eggman stuttered. 'He's too early, he should have been slowed down at least by...'

"Oh yeah, nice toy by the way. not really that much fun though." sonic said, looking at the back of his hand, not noticing the ever larger growing grimace on the doctors squashy face. Eggmas eyes quickly darted to the desk-set monitor, noting the percentage bar raising agonisingly slowly to the hundered mark. 'Come on!' He thought desperately.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out in pure joy at the sight of her true love, her eyes turning to hearts.

"Amy!" Sonic called. He then turned to Eggmanand glowered at him."So, you enjoy capturing defencless little children, just to lure me into another one of your ridiculous traps?"

"Well I-i-i di-di-didn't intend t-t-to capture her I assure you." Eggman said, backing away from the advancing hedgehog. Eggmans eyes flicked back to the screen and silently jumped for joy at the now full bar flashing one hundred percent. Eggman made a leap for the button and succesfully pushed it down before falling onto the floor, looking like some deranged starfish.

"Chaos control warp system, activated." A cool womans voice said over loud speaker, as the ground began to throb.

Sonic could only manage to say one last thing as an emerald light consumed the room and beyond: "Shiiiiiiiiiit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Claymore X

summary:

Sonic and pals have been practically lobbed out of thier world via chaos control and now have been split apart in this strange new landscape. Follow them as they encounter demons, eggman's newest contraptions and a mysterious grounp of female warriors that humans call "Claymore's".

Chapter 2: the new kingdom

Two figures were walking up a dirt track towards the nearest village. Claire was surprised that there had not been any attempts made by the organisation to capture and destroy her. She was now rogue to the organisation that had taken her in... and turned her into something else.

"Raki." claire said to the young man walking beside her.

"Yes?" the human now identified as raki asked his female companion.

"The organisation will make thier move any day now. We should stop and rest here for a day, then we leave in the morning. Ok?"

"Sure, no pro... huh?" Raki stopped and looked at a crowd that had gathered around something.

"KILL IT!"

"Demon scum!"

"Filthy yoma!"

"Yoma?" Raki's eyes widened and so did claire's.

"Outta my way." Claire said to the ruffled crowd. The crowd parted to allow the newcomers entry to what ever they were yelling at. As they reached the center of the commotion, Claire let a small gasp escape her lips. In front of her was a moderately sized cobalt blue hedgehog.

"What type of yoma is that?" Raki asked claire. He had seen demons before, but none had ever resembled this shape or form before.

"It is not a yoma." Claire replied simply. The crowd gasped as claire made the point of that clear. She bent down to touch the beaten form. 'Humans' claire thought angrily.

"Is he okay?" Raki asked, clearly worried for the small life form.

"He'll live." Claire replied, her face portraying no hint of emotive response. "Does anyone know an inn at which we can stay tonight?" claire asked to the intesifiying crowd. No answer.

"Get out." Claire turned to see a dumpy figure of a man glaring angrily at her. "You filthy half-breeds stay away from our village. Clear?" the man growled. claire winced slightly at the what she had just been called. Claire looked down to see the figure groaning and moving. She bent down to pick him up...

SMACK!

Claire collapsed to the ground, dazed by the blow that struck man that insulted her had smashed her round the head with what looked like a common garden shovel. He raised it above his head for a death blow.

SHUNK.

"What the...?" The man stared at the now fully awake form of the hedgehog, with a look of plain rage and surprise.

"You surprised me before..." The being started. "But not this time..."

Next time on Sonic Claymore X:

This figure just saved claire's ass, but is he the hero he first makes out to be? Where does he come from and just what about the "Half-breed" insult upset claire?

Stay tuned for next chapter: Hi, my name is...


End file.
